Descuidado
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- River Johansen. Era descuidado, torpe y hasta cierto punto molesto. A Moon Butterfly le molestaba lo descuidado que podía llegar a ser él.*Universo Alternativo* Fic #75


**DISCLAIMER:** Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil no me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un uso sano de sus personajes. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESCUIDADO**

 **.**

 **.**

River Johansen.

Era descuidado, torpe y hasta cierto punto molesto.

La joven de cabello azulado no recordaba el momento exacto en que aquel regordete chiquillo empezó a frecuentarla.

Al comienzo le parecía muy molesto y optaba por ignorarlo.

Pero sus visitas continuas hicieron que la joven Moon se empezara a acostumbrar al chico Johansen.

― ¡Hey Moon! ― La aludida alzó la vista del libro que con tanta concentración leía, eso hasta que aquella reconocida voz la interrumpió. ― Aprendí un nuevo truco ― Anunció con entusiasmo el rubio.

Ella sólo pudo rodar los ojos con cansancio. La misma escena de siempre, el chico llegaba a su patio con la intención de mostrarle sus "habilidades", mismas que terminaban bastante mal.

― Deja eso ― Le dijo sin interés. ― Ya sabes cómo termina ― Agregó antes de volver su atención a su libro.

Ante el comentario, el ánimo del chico decayó. Estaba familiarizado con la frialdad de ella, sin embargo eso no lo haría retroceder. Con decisión empezó a trepar el árbol más alto y frondoso de aquel enorme jardín.

Escuchando el silencio que de pronto se produjo la joven Butterfly se preocupó. Volvió a alzar la vista de su libro y observó su entorno.

― _¡Vaya! Se fue…_ ― Pensó sin poder creerlo. Se puso de pie de aquel pasto donde había estado sentada la última media hora. ― _¿Habré sido muy dura con él?_ ― Se preguntó con cierta preocupación.

Una parte de ella se estrujó pensando que quizás no lo volvería a ver nunca y eso le aterró.

― ¡Auch! ―

Aquel quejido la trajo a la realidad. Corrió unos pasos llegando a dónde provenía aquel ruido. Sus pensamientos anteriores se transformaron en enfado.

El chiquillo seguía ahí.

Ahora trataba inútilmente trepar aquel árbol.

En su interior, la joven de cabello azulado dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Y luego frunció el ceño para después gritarle. ― ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ―

El grito logró desconcentrar al rubio. Por poco se resbala de aquel tronco, pero logró sostenerse.

― Te dije que tenía un nuevo truco, sólo observa ― Comentó, con la voz ligeramente apagada por el tronco al que dependía su vida, ya que tampoco era capaz de mirar hacia abajo.

Moon bufó. ― Y yo te dije que dejaras eso, ¡Baja ahora mismo! ― Le ordenó.

El rubio trató de hacer caso omiso a la orden de ella. Intentó estirar su mano para alcanzar una rama cercana y así seguir escalando. Pero pareciera que la desgracia no dejaba de perseguirlo ya que aquella ramita se rompió.

― ¡River! ― Exclamó sin poder hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

El Johansen resbaló al menos cuatro metros por aquel tronco. Parte de su camisa de color café se rasgó por la fricción, sus manos también habían sufrido cortes, algunos de ellos empezaban a sangrar. Finalmente tocó el suelo de sentón. Sus piernas aun rodeando el tronco de aquel árbol.

Moon abrió los ojos y corrió con él. ― ¡River! ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionó revisándolo de forma superficial con la mirada.

El aludido sonrió tontamente. ― Si sabes mi nombre ― Musitó, sintiéndose feliz a pesar de sus raspones.

La chica a su lado rodó los ojos. ― ¿Eso importa ahora? ― Interrogó, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

― A mí me importa ― Le murmuró aún perdido en sus cavilaciones. ― ¡Auch! ― De la nada, Moon le había dado un golpe en la cabeza. ― ¿Eso por qué? ―

― ¡No me escuchaste y ahora mírate! ― Exclamó ella con molestia.

Hace unos segundos sentía que le faltaba el aire al verlo caer por aquel árbol. Y el muy tonto seguía con sus bromas, actuaba como si nada. Esa actitud le molestaba de sobre manera.

¿Acaso no comprendía el miedo que la invadió segundos atrás?

El rubio empezó a sudar frío. ― Pero aún sigo vivo ¿No es así? ― Le comentó con humor.

La joven Butterfly resopló.

Tal parece que no lo comprendía.

Y ella tampoco lo admitiría abiertamente.

― Eres un descuidado ― Le dijo en un susurro, mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

River sonrió con cierta pena. ― ¿Eh? ― De pronto sintió como era jalado de la mano por ella. No pudo evitar que un calor invadiera sus gordas mejillas.

― Vamos adentro ― Indicó ella conforme avanzaban. ― Hay que curar tus manos y darte otra camisa ― Dijo sin mirarlo.

― Gracias… ― Musitó él de vuelta. Se sentía como en un sueño, tanto esfuerzo por impresionarla estaba dando frutos. Sus descuidos y torpeza eran los que lo habían unido a aquella joven de largo cabello azul.

Ella suspiró.

River Johansen era un chico demasiado descuidado, y así sería siempre.

Sabía que no podía cambiar su actitud, ella era una joven reservada por naturaleza y él era todo lo contrario, buscaba la aventura, pero era demasiado torpe como para salir ileso.

Estaba decidido.

Moon Butterfly cuidaría de él.

Porque aunque River no lo notara todavía, ella se había convertido en una loca que se preocupaba por él.

 **N/A:** No sé de dónde salió esto, pero sin duda alguna me gustó mucho como quedó. Se puede tomar como Universo Alternativo, ya que esa parte no la especifiqué en el relato, así que es mejor que quede de esa manera. Espero no haber quedado muy fuera de lugar con las personalidades de Moon y River, es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos. El escrito está inspirado en el imagen de portada ¡los dos son muy lindos!

En fin, espero como siempre hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

¡Hasta la Próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
